Dyskusja:Wszystko o Warszawie
Polecam zmienić "Witamy w Warszawikii" Na "Witamy na Warzawopedii" :Warzawopedia nie brzmi dobrze :P HANI.MDTM 12:41, 18 cze 2006 (UTC) ::Ort. Warszawopedia --Michał W. 16:53, 19 cze 2006 (UTC) :::Ale i tak nazwy nie zmienię. Warszawopedia brzmi jakoś... szorstko. HANI.MDTM 17:15, 19 cze 2006 (UTC) ::::A "WarszaWikia" dziwnie brzmi --Michał W. 17:17, 19 cze 2006 (UTC) Wy tu gadu gadu o bzdetach a przydało by się jakoś rozkręcić działalność. Warto na stronie głównej umiescic takie szablony jak "czy wiesz, że..." wraz z linkiem do najnowszych artykułów, zdjęcie i artykuł miesiąca itp. P.S. "WarszaWikia" brzmi lepiej nisz Warszawopedia (dziwnie sie z pedofilami koajrzy :) ) Mikiapole3 17:25, 19 cze 2006 (UTC) Właśnie! Pragnę zauważyć, że jest wiele haseł do uzupełnienia i to takich podstawowych jak Zamek Królewski, Łazienki czy PKiN. Jeżeli chcemy by tą encyklopedie ktoś odwiedzał weźmy się do roboty i namówy swoich znajomych by także współtworzyli to dzieło :)- Ernol (20:55, 26 lip 2006 (UTC)) To nie będzie łatwe, ale możemy spróbować :). Mikiapole3 09:33, 27 lip 2006 (UTC) Grafika/artykuł miesiąca Przypominam o zmianie grafiki i artykułu miesiąca na lipcowe! Kakarakak 09:56, 1 sie 2008 (UTC) Drobna restrukturyzacja Ostatnio nasza strona główna ulega gwałtownym zmianom, przybywa dużo nowych informacji. Kiedyś trzeba będzie zmienić cały układ, a na razie proponuję rozwiązanie tymczasowe – rozbudowanie pola "Czy wiesz, że...": * Na samej górze znalazłyby się ciekawostki (tak jak teraz), których byłoby jednak mniej * Poniżej nowa sekcja "Wydarzyło się" z informacjami, które teraz są w prostokąciku * Na okres koniec lipca – początek października: pod "wydarzyło się" umieścić zajawkę artykułu o odpowiednim dniu powstania warszawskiego. Poza tym okresem, aby zachować układ strony, zwiększamy liczbę widocznych ciekawostek. Mathaeus 14:28, 29 lip 2009 (UTC) :Jak dla mnie może być, choć nie wiem, czy zmieści się wszystko w tym jednym polu. Co do "wydarzyło się w powstaniu" to mam ambitny zamiar dodać tam jeszcze artykułu o oblężeniu Warszawy w 1939 roku, od 1 września do 2 października. Mikiapole3 14:40, 29 lip 2009 (UTC) Dlatego strona główna prędzej czy później będzie musiała być zrobiona na nowo. Mathaeus 14:59, 29 lip 2009 (UTC) Te wszystkie informacje w jednej komórce wyglądały tak sobie, więc zrobiłem dodatkowe. Wstawiłem też parę zdjęć (trzeba będzie zmieniać, jeśli będzie taka możliwość), żeby trochę ożywić stronę. Mathaeus 12:40, 30 lip 2009 (UTC) :Wow. Jestem pod wrażeniem. Tylko pytanie, co będzie, jak skończą się rocznice związane z powstaniem warszawskim. Mikiapole3 12:52, 30 lip 2009 (UTC) Do października mamy czas żeby coś wymyślić :) Mathaeus 12:56, 30 lip 2009 (UTC) Sugestia: drobna optymalizacja pod wyszukiwarki Heja! Nasze statystyki i badania sugerują, że zmiana nazwy strony głównej z bardzo ogólnej "Strona główna" na zawierającą słowa kluczowe powoduje skok wiki w rankingach Google'a. Czy moglibyście przenieść stronę główną pod, na przykład "Warszawikia" lub "Warszawa Wiki"? Z góry dzięki! Nie zapomnijcie zmienić MediaWiki:Mainpage. --TOR 10:48, kwi 4, 2010 (UTC) :Hmm, tylko, że my już mamy taką stronę jak Warszawikia, i jest tam zupełnie coś innego. Można to oczywiście zrobić, ale gdzie przenieść tę drugą stronę? Mikiapole3 12:27, kwi 4, 2010 (UTC) A może "Strona główna" —> "Wszystko o Warszawie"? Kakarakak 15:36, kwi 4, 2010 (UTC) :O, to może być, nie trzeba będzie nic przenosić. Mikiapole3 17:47, kwi 4, 2010 (UTC) :: Jak najbardziej może być. Do it, do it! :) --TOR 22:58, kwi 4, 2010 (UTC) Problemy z odświeżaniem szablonów na głównej Cześć! Doszły mnie słuchy, że pojawiają się u was problemy z odświeżaniem szablonów na stronie głównej, tj. po zmianie w szablonie trzeba odczekać X czasu, żeby zobaczyć zmianę na stronie głównej. Jeśli to prawda, to sytuacja na teraz jest taka -- mam dwie hipotezy: *to wina cache'u jako całości (not good, ale mało prawdopodobne) *to wina polskich znaków w nazwie szablonu (bardziej prawdopodobne) Tak czy inaczej jest to błąd, który chcielibyśmy poprawić. Gdybyście byli tak mili i pomogli nam go zdiagnozować, byłoby miło. :) Mogę prosić o zmianę nazwy szablonów z newsami na nie zawierające polskich liter? Następnie chciałbym wiedzieć czy to spowoduje zniknięcie problemu, czy nie. :) Z góry dzięki! TOR 08:22, cze 16, 2010 (UTC) :Zrobione. Pisz, jakie to dało efekty. Mikiapole3 08:35, cze 16, 2010 (UTC) grafiki Witam. Czy na tej wiki da się używać grafiki z commons? I przy okazji jaki jest stosunek tego projektu do Wikipedii? Marek M (dyskusa) 08:36, lip 13, 2011 (UTC) Witam, da się używać, choć propagujemy wstawianie własnych zdjęć. Zdjęcia z innych źródeł trzeba opatrzyć stosowną informacją o pochodzeniu oraz taką samą licencją. Wikipedii przede wszystkim zależy na właściwym stosowaniu licencji. Mikiapole3 09:11, lip 13, 2011 (UTC) :"propagujemy wstawianie własnych zdjęć" w sensie na ten serwer? Czemu? Nie lepiej żeby wszystko było w jednym miejscu? Czy może tu preferujecie inne licencje? Jeśli można to jak użyć tu zdjęcia z commons? Np. takie zdjęcie: http://commons.wikimedia.org/wiki/File:Sciezka_kapuscinskiego_od_Zwirki_001.JPG W tym stosunku miałem namyśli jak jest rozgraniczy zakres Warszawiki od Wikipedii. Ma być uzupełnieniem czy konkurencją? Dzięki za szybką odpowiedz. O widzę też że przypisy nie działają czy tu wstawia się je inaczej? test przypisów Marek M (dyskusa) 09:30, lip 13, 2011 (UTC) U nas niestety trzeba ręcznie wstawiać przypisy: musi być w tekście, a potem w przypisach. Poza tym Warszawikia działa na innych serwerach, więc zdjęcia z Wikipedii nie wyświetlają się u nas i na odwrót. Poza tym nawet, gdybyśmy chcieli wcielić się do Wikipedii, to bardzo wiele naszych artykułów nie zostałoby dopuszczonych na Wikipedii, bo są "nieencyklopedyczne". A dla nas cała Warszawa jest encyklopedyczna. Mikiapole3 10:26, lip 13, 2011 (UTC) : Mogą się wyświetlać. Tutaj info. "cała Warszawa jest encyklopedyczna." Popieram. Dobrze wiedzieć :). Mikiapole3 17:18, lip 13, 2011 (UTC) Potrzebne tematy A może by tak zamieścić pilnie potrzebne artykuły? Może ktoś by pomógł zbudować? 07:41, sie 24, 2011 (UTC)WJ DzięciołWaclawdzieciol :Jest już taki spis, tutaj: Kooperacja Mikiapole3 08:45, sie 24, 2011 (UTC) Ławki na osiedlu Piwarskiego i Gierymskiego Brak lawek na osiedlu przy ul. Piwarskiego,Gierymskiego, Dolnej, Sobieskiego!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! W tym rejonie jest bardzo duzo emerytow i dzieci. Nie ma placow zabaw ani ani jednej lawki!!!!!!!!!1. To jakas tragedia starzy ludzie idac po zalupy trzymaja sie trzepaka bo nie ma gdzie odpocząc!!! Może radni bezradni wreszcie cos z tym zrobia bo wybory tuz tuz!!!!!!! : To jest strona tworzona przez wolontariuszy. Wątpię by radni tu zaglądali. Jeśli chcesz się skontaktować z radnymi polecam: http://www.radawarszawy.um.warszawa.pl/rada/RadniKadencji2014-2018/Strony/default.aspx Marek Mazurkiewicz (dyskusja) 19:47, kwi 11, 2015 (UTC) grafiki Czy dobrze widzę że na wikia nie umożliwia używać grafik z Wikimedia Commons? Czy może trzeba użyć w tym celu jakiegoś specjalnego formatowania tutaj? Proponuję włączyć taką możliwość. Marek Mazurkiewicz (dyskusja) 19:49, kwi 11, 2015 (UTC) :Wbrew pozorom Wikia i Commons nie mają ze sobą wiele wspólnego, nie ma możliwości podlinkowywania grafik z Commons i nie ma do tego żadnych wtyczek. Jedyna metoda to ściągnięcie pliku i załadowanie tutaj, dodając stosowną adnotację, a chyba nic nie stoi na przeszkodzie, by to robić (tylko jeśli chodzi np. o zdjęcia ulic nie ma za bardzo sensu dublować ich z Wikipedią). Kubek15Dyskusja 11:04, kwi 12, 2015 (UTC) :::Kiedyś się dalo: http://spolecznosc.wikia.com/wiki/W%C4%85tek:13228#2 i na tej wiki na której o to prosiłem można nadal wywoływać grafiki z Wikimedia Commons. Marek Mazurkiewicz (dyskusja) 17:24, kwi 12, 2015 (UTC) ::::Muszę przyznać, że tego nie wiedziałem i faktycznie tam to działa. Nie mam za to pojęcia jak to u nas włączyć. Postaram się spytać administrację Wikii. Kubek15Dyskusja 19:30, kwi 12, 2015 (UTC) ::::: Super, dzięki. Myślę że to będzie dobre zarówno dla wiki tej jak i dla commons. Marek Mazurkiewicz (dyskusja) 11:14, kwi 13, 2015 (UTC) Polecam Fajna wiki. Polecam Alfred Danielowy (dyskusja) 21:15, lis 24, 2015 (UTC) :Dzięki i zapraszamy w takim razie do przeglądania i do edycji ;) Kubek15Dyskusja 19:53, lis 25, 2015 (UTC) Pomoc w rozbudowywaniu tej wikii Witam. Pomóc Wam w rozbudowie tej wikii?! Haidihajohajla (dyskusja) 22:39, gru 5, 2015 (UTC) :Witaj, pomoc jest zawsze potrzebna. Jeżeli masz wolną chwilę, zachęcamy! BartekBD (dyskusja) 22:57, gru 5, 2015 (UTC)